


Frustration Takes A Toll On One Man

by pastelhickeys



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Most Likely no smut since i basically write nothing but that ahahah, POV Male Character, Possible smut, Switched POVs Between Characters, owo, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhickeys/pseuds/pastelhickeys
Summary: Miles finds a way to relax after a day of being in the basement with his robot.-In Miles' and Joey's POV for this story.~ for Joey, - for Miles(also side note Miles is my best bud Lucky's OC, and i still don't know a lot about him, but he did say he tends to be a angy boi. So i hope this is good enough and i got the personality a bit :p)





	Frustration Takes A Toll On One Man

-Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT. Those two words was all that ran through my head. My robot malfunctioned, again, and I was just sick of it at this point. I was seeing red at this point, my five robotic arms dropping all the tools they were holding and slamming down furiously on the table. My breath was heavy, glasses were falling down as I sighed, looking back down on it. I angrily stomped up the stairs of the basement, turning the corner and thinking of ways to calm down. I couldn't break anything, cleaning up glass shards was a hell of its own, and Joey would be upset if I drank my problems away again. Wait, that's it. Joey. I walked into the living room and spotted that teal haired boy, flopping onto the couch on his stomach and startling him a bit. "Hey, you okay? Usually I'm the one who wants to cuddle." I didn't want him to see my face right now since I was still a bit heated, instead I just replied by wrapping my arms around his hips. He squeaked a little and I peeked up from where I was burying my face into his sweater. "Seriously Miles..are you alright? Talk to-" He yelped as I suddenly sat up, placing a hand under his chin and tilting it up. "Listen Jo, I'm pretty pissed off right now. Not with you, with work. Just..let me do this, okay?" He silently nodded, combing his fingers through my brownish ginger locks. He sighed and put his forehead to mine. "What did i say about the breaks, Miles..I said you could always come to me if you needed to take one.." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "Yeah, I know..I was just too busy to ask really." I hesitantly sat up and he tackled my waist, pulling me into a hug and softly squeezing. "Hey bitch, you know I love you right?" I chuckled and ruffled his hair slightly. "Yeah jerk, I love you too." He laughed and we both fell back with him in my arms. "So, now that we're taking that break, how about I grab the vodka and then we can cuddle?" His eyebrows raised and his cute smile turned into a smirk. "Let me light my pipe and we can do anything you want, hun."

**Author's Note:**

> HUE HUE HUE NICE GOING JOEY U TRIED TO SPACE IT OUT TO MAKE IT LOOK LONGER U NOB  
> BUT IT DIDNT WORK
> 
> B E C A U S E FORMATTING IS A BITCH


End file.
